The present invention relates to hand held exercise devices, specifically to an improved fillable hand held exercise device.
Heretofore, the sole purpose of consumer goods containers and their closures has been to contain,package, store and/or display their original contents, after which they are then promptly thrown out. At most, some have had a static second life use as storage receptacles, decorative decanters, or flower vases. But very seldom do we find containers and their closures specifically designed for a novel, dynamic and functional second life use, more specifically, a fillable hand held exercise device. Although many different types of fillable hand held exercise devices are known to exist, none suggest the transition from, or similarity with, any container and dual sided closure combination, or vice versa, nor does any container and dual sided closure, or fillable hand held exercise device suggest the unique features necessary to effect such a transition or similarity.
The most common fillable dumbbell product now known to exist is simply comprised of a one piece cylindrical container with a slightly narrower midsection for gripping, and a closure at the top. This type of fillable dumbbell is characterized by bells/chambers just slightly larger in circumference than its grip area because of the blow molding limitations imposed by that design, and necessitates having bells/chambers too small to adequately weight when filled with water.